Spike's good day
by Eviljellybean88
Summary: like spike's bad day, only i made it up to him by giving him a good day.


The 20th

9:00am- Woke all nice and warm ta a giant poufy vampire licking my neck. Angel apologized for how he was yesterday and I said I was only sorry for using all the hot water if he agreed to whip me like he did yesterday. He agreed, tied me ta the headboard and made me his bitch.

10:30am- After gettin' all sticky we toke a shower where he fucked me so hard I'm surprised he didn't break through ta the udda side.

11:55am- Made it ta the office in time for lunch, but I really wasn't that hungry since I'd just had a slab of beefcake with whip cream an a cherry on top. But since it's ma lucky day I figgered I could score some primo AB neg.

12:00pm- Managed ta finagle my little fredykins in ta givin' me what ma heart desired and was rewarded with a nice fat little baggie. Only before she gave it ta me she made me promise to play doctor with her later on tonight. Kinky little chicky.

12:15pm- Hid out in the trainin' room while I drank ma blood and watch my blue buddy kick the shit outta some lowlife demon. After she left it a mess on the mats and I had finished my treat I headed up ta see what Wes was up to or up for.

12:35pm- He was goin' over some old priceless doodad or whatever and o'course those always made him horny or so he said, but I know it's really just me. So I fucked him over his priceless papers cause he said that the danger of ruining them also made even hornier, but again I know it's just cause I'm so sexy.

1:10pm- Got attacked by the harlots on ma way up ta visit Lindsey, but managed ta give um the slip by pawnin' them off on Gunn, though I don't think either party minded much or at all.

1:30pm- Poor Linds, he looked so forlorn sittin' in the infirmary bed. I offered to play nursemaid, but he said that the real nurses had given him some kinda herb or whatever that made sure that no matter what he did he wouldn't get hard. I think I felt maself shrink up a bit at that, gad how horrible ta not be able ta get it up for 3 days. No wonder he was lookin' so miserable. I promised I'd make it up ta him when he got all better, kissed goodbye an left.

2:00pm- Risked gropeage ta go ask Harmony where Angel was. She responded that he was in a meetin' with mind reader ta see who kept stealin' the company stationary. Stupid pouf, dunno why he cared so much about stupid paper. Started ta walk away when Harmony made me throw up a little in ma mouth by askin' since it was my lucky day, if she'd get lucky with me too. Uuuuggghh shivers nasty bitch.

2:15pm- Went ta see what Lorne was up to, but he was busy tellin' Britney that "no, the company would not cover her if she decided ta eat one of her children." Damn, nuther crazy bitch.

2:30pm- Angel was finally outta his meetin' an lookin' very pleased with himself which meant he obviously had caught whoever was stealin' his precious paper. But that smile turned into the mr. broody pants frown when Harm told him something, which could be because of the thing she told him of or cause she has the most bloody annoying voice. I'm bettin' the voice.

2:35pm- Captain Forehead asked me an blue ta go on another search an destroy mission, this one even grosser than the last, all slime an oozing boils. As we were leavin' he slapped my ass for tellin' him ta go fuck himself yesterday and gave me a sultry look that promised good things ta "cum."

2:45pm- Me an blue went up ta Wes's office ta get the 18th century dagger needed for the job and had ta decline him a quickie. Such a shame.

3:00pm- Grabbed the keys ta the Viper and we were on our way, though we had ta make a pit stop at Taco Bell. Even as a completely different person "the shell" as she liked ta call it still passed on her love for tacos.

3:30pm to 5:30pm- Tracked the damn thing from the projects ta the sewers where I stabbed it through the heart with the dagger an miraculously only ended up with flecks o'slime an puss splattered on me. Poor blue though ended up with a slime cover front which answered my question of whether she could take off the blue armor. Turns out she could and did which left her completely naked an me completely happy to have a naked smurf in the car.

6:00pm- Cause a minor scene when she walked into the lobby with nothin' on. She was made ta dress in a suit while her armor was sent up for magical cleaning.

6:20pm- Fred decided ta vampnap me an toke me into her office where she whipped me then played doctor while she "healed" my boo boos and rode me like a prized stallion.

7:00pm- Must admit today although bein' very lucky also left me quite tired and sore so I decided to get a drink an go try an cheer up Lindsey by snuggling an purrin' for him, he always did like that. Said he liked the way it sounded although my mouth was always quite far from his ear before when I did it.


End file.
